


커피랑 담배랑 코드랑 롤리

by lazy_lemon



Series: 롤리텐도얀시_단문 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	커피랑 담배랑 코드랑 롤리

유난히도 길고 난삽한 코드는 텐도의 주특기였다. 정작 실제 프로그램에 쓰는 코드들은 놀랄 만큼 간결한데 비해 이따금 심심풀이라며 무언가 길게 늘어놓기 시작하면 보안팀도 혀를 내두를 만큼 산만한 조합이 끊임없이 이어지는 것이다.

“오늘 안 좋은 일이라도 있었어?”

텐도의 입에 물린 담배를 가져가며 롤리가 웃었다. 짙은 눈썹이 한순간 찌푸러졌지만 그 뿐. 키보드 위를 달리는 손가락은 속도가 줄지 않는다. 깜박이는 커서와 그에 이어지는 조합들. 롤리는 느릿느릿 그것들을 읽어나갔지만 그것이 예거의 팔 근육에 대한 조절 프로토콜이라는 것 이외에는 아무것도 잡아 낼 수 없었다. 엄청난 우회로를 따라 돌다보면 스스로의 위치조차 잊어버려 이것이 오른 팔인지, 몇 번째 손가락인지도 뒤엉키게 되는 것이다.  
기본적인 프로그램을 다루는 것은 아카데미에서도 배운 일이었지만 사실 그것은 얀시의 특기였다. 롤리의 경우에는 차라리 기계공학 쪽. 정확히는 손으로 매만지는 실무 쪽이다. 스스로도 자신이 키보드나 계산기보다는 스패너나 선반 같은 공구들이 더 잘 어울린다는 것을 알았다. 하지만 그럼에도 이렇게 키보드 위를 미끄러지는 손가락을 보는 것은 결코 지루한 일이 아니었다. 그것이 더군다나 찰랑이는 로사리오가 감긴 손목에서 이어지는 것이라면 더더욱.

“텐도.”

잔뜩 인상을 쓴 채 뺨을 긁적이다가 커피를 가져간다. 이미 비어있는 머그가 셋. 그가 보통 셋에서 네 잔의 커피를 한번에 운반한다는 것을 안다. 일을 하는데 있어 맛이라는 것은 부가적인 것이어서 텐도는 카페인과 당분을 한번에 섭취하는 쪽을 선호했다. 혀가 얼얼할 정도로 단 커피가 둘. 그리고 지독하게 써서 속이 뒤틀릴 것 같은 커피가 둘. 남들이 실수로라도 손을 대었다가는 어느 쪽이건 바로 불만이 터져 나올 법한 맛이 가득한 머그들 속을, 텐도는 시선도 돌리지 않고 움직여 제가 원하는 컵을 찾아내곤 했다. 이번에도, 그럴 예정이었다.

“무슨 짓이야.”

낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 심기 불편함을 고스란히 보여준다. 롤리는 짐짓 모르는 척 웃으며 머그를 잡은 손에 조금 더 힘을 주었다.

“일하는 중이야.”  
“평소에는 그렇게 안하잖아.”  
“나는 내가 하고 싶을 때 일해.”  
“시간이나 장소를 말하는 것은 아닌데.”  
“자꾸 그러면 집시가 한 걸음 떼는데 한 시간은 걸리게 만들어 버린다.”  
“그럼 대장님이 엄청 좋아하실걸.”  
“그렇겠지. 말썽꾼 하나가 알아서 떨어져 나가는 셈이니까.”

거칠게 랩탑을 덮으며 텐도가 롤리를 바라보았다. 결국엔, 머그를 놓아 줄 수 밖에 없었다.

“미안.”

손목을 타고 감아 엄지손가락을 감싼 묵주의 알을 하나하나 시선 끝으로 세면서, 신음처럼 사과를 흘렸다. 텐도는 그저 머그를 비울 뿐이었다.

“내일 기판 땜질이나 해.”

텐도가 자리를 털고 일어났다. 덩그러니 놓여진 롤리를 뒤로 하고 머그컵 사이를 재빠르게 빠져나간다. 그 뒷모습을 보다가 길게, 남은 담배를 빨아들였다. 뿌옇게 흐려지는 연기 속에서 롤리는 반 쯤 남은 커피 위에 꽁초를 떨어트렸다.


End file.
